The king of Dragons
by Aozora27
Summary: Natsu Dragneel hold so much secret and he won't like to share it. Now he is in front of the fairy tail guild with Wendy, his little sister and Lucy the mage that want to join Fairy tail. Who knows from that time, there will be chaos befall them. Sorry... bad at summary..but i'm sure this story is interesting to read XD MultimagicNatsu! StrongNatsu!


Hello Guys! While waiting for you vote, I wrote fairy tail story and I hope you like it TwT

Port City Hargeon

"Natsu Onii-san, Are you okay?" A girl that has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes.(she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments) asked

"Yea…I'm fine Wendy… " A boy that has black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He wears an outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle indentified as Natsu.

"Onii-san really dislike transportation, are you Onii-san?" Wendy asked

Natsu nodded and soon recover from his motion sickness "I really dislike transportation" He said

"Now Onii-san, where will be heading now?" Wendy asked curiously

"Dunno but we just continue wandering" Natsu patted Wendy head and smiled

"Ummm" Wendy nodded

At some random magic store

"WHAT!" A voice can be heard from there "There's only one magic store in this town.." A girl that has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She is Lucy

"Yes. After all, fishing business is more prosperous than magic in this town" The store keeper whined "Not even 10% of the townspeople can use magic. This shop is more for traveling mages" He continued

Lucy sighed "I think I've wasted my time."

"Please don't say that and just have a look around. We have some of the latest magical item, too." The keeper said as he search for something

He took out something and explained "This magic called 'colors' is popular among the girls. Depending on your mood, it'll change the color of your clothes…" The keepers said and activate the magic. He keep changing his cloth

"I already have it. I'm looking for Keys of the Gates, strong ones" Lucy said

"Gates ,huh? That's unusual" The keepers took out as silver keys

That made Lucy eyes shine "Oh! White doggy!"

"That thing is not strong at all"

"It's fine, it's fine. I was looking for this. How much?" Lucy said

"20.000 Jewels"

"I-wonder-how-much-is-is?" Lucy said

"I said 20.000 Jewels" The keeper said

Lucy sweat dropped and seduced him

After that Angry Lucy travel down to the road "Damn it! He only reduced it by 1.000 Jewels. Is my sex appeal only worth 1.000 jewels?! Cheap skate! It's annoying! Besides, the evaluation was so realistic, it's more…" She said angrily

But stopped when she heard sound of girls squealed "A famous mage seems to have arrived!" Two girls passed her

"It's Salamander-sama!" The crowd said

"Salamander? Could he be the mage that can use fire magic that isn't sold in shops?! He's in this town?!"

At Natsu and Wendy

"Onii-san, where will be eating?" Wendy said

"Wherever you want" Natsu said

Wendy eyes sparkled "Really!"

Natsu nodded and Wendy already thought about restaurant that looks good. He can't help but giggled a little

That's when they can heard a sound of girls squealed "It's Salamader-sama"

They look at each other and nodded. They proceed to go where is the source of the shouted is. When they arrived they became disappointed with what they see. The 'salamander' give them his autograph but they throw it away. That's made the fans angry at them and they started running, but one of those girls look at them with grateful face

"Thanks for your help" Lucy said

"H-huh?" Natsu said

Wendy hid behind Natsu because she is too shy with strangers.

At random restaurant

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you" She introduced herself

"I am Natsu Dragneel and She is my little sister, Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you" Natsu said as he proceed eating his food

"N-N-Nice to m-meet you" Wendy shyly said

"Nice to meet you too. So that 'Salamander' guy was using a magic called 'Charm'. In other words, he's using attraction magic. That magic makes a person fall in love with the user. However it should have banned for quite some time now. Going so far as to get one of those rings…What a repulsive bastard. However, thanks to you interfering, the Charm wore off"

"It's okay" Natsu said as he proceed to eat

"W-we didn't do anything much" Wendy shyly said as she proceed eating

"Then I will leaving" Lucy said as she leaves after she explained about guild and how much she wanted to join fairy tail

"Bye" Both of them said

And she leaved

(A/N : Because I'm little tired to write the scene, I will be skipping until Lucy in the ship~)

In some room in the ship

"Lucy-chwan, right~? A very lovely, charming name." The 'salamander' said

"A-ah, thank you."

(A/N :Sorry, I'm tired to write to much about Lucy so I'm really sorry. I will skip until Lucy summoned Aquarius XD)

"Open! Gate to the Treasure Vase Palace! Aquarius!"

A large swirl of water arose from the ocean and the gate opened inside of it; a beautiful mermaid-like creature of the deep blue emerged. Her long blue hair, her dignified manner, beauty written across her as she appeared elegant, prestigious, and –

"Tch."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "Aquarius, I need you to wash that ship back into port-!"

"What a noisy girl you are," she huffed, her attitude growing on Lucy's nerves. "Let me tell you one thing. You lose my key again …" she sent a deadly glare in the summoner's direction as water began to rise around her in jet-like streams, "… and I'll _kill_ you."

"S-sorry …" Lucy knew her spirits were strong, and this particular one was not worth crossing.

With that, the mermaid stellar spirit began to gather and concentrate the ocean's water into her vase, and with a smirk, she threw the water out; it amplified as it traveled across the waters to the ship, sucking everything in it's path – including Lucy – into the massive tidal wave and whirlpool it caused. The ship was tossed up onto the height of the wave, and violently carried back towards the shoreline. All aboard the ship were, needless to say, shocked and disoriented, but Lucy could not pay much attention to it as she too was pulled into the ocean's wrath. "H-hey, don't wash me away too!" She shouted, furiously waving her hands at the spirit. Within seconds, she, the ship, and all aboard were slammed into the beach, the remainder of the tidal wave slamming up on the city and drenching the lower portion of the city.

Lucy coughed as she started to wring out the water in her dress and her hair, scowling at her stellar spirit, who reappeared beside her. "What the heck were you thinking? You're not supposed to flush me away as well!" She lectured the spirit before her, who merely smirked. Despite this creature's beauty, her wrath was something to be feared.

"My bad. I accidentally flushed the ship along as well."

"Y-you were aiming for me?" Lucy hollered, clenching her fist ever so slightly.

The spirit turned, still devious. "Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend for a week. _My boyfriend,_ " she added, rubbing it in as she sent herself back to the spirit world.

"You don't have to repeat that …!" Lucy huffed, but turned her attention back to the ship turned on its side and half embedded in the sand deposits from the wave. Members of the fishing village were gathering around it, half out of curiosity, and half from worry, as those once aboard the ship were stumbling their ways out. The girls on board began waking up and dizzily making their way out.

"What happened?" One villager asked.

"A ship was thrown into port!" Another answered.

'Salamander' scratched his head in pain. "Damn, what the heck happened?" He had no way of knowing that it had been the work of a stellar spirit; one moment, he had been preparing to eliminate the intruder, and the next he and his ship were thrown viciously onto the beaches of the shore.

Lucy wrung out the rest of her clothing as she ran barefoot over to the damaged ship, avoiding the sharp pieces of wood and stone as best as she could. She spotted a head full of rose-hair, which wasn't hard to pick out even in the moonlight, and ran over to him the moment she knew his identity. "Natsu!"

"Hah, still alive, brat?" 'Salamander' smirked, allowing the brat to approach him. "What is it you're planning to do, huh? Go get him!"

Natsu felt it was his turn to smirk as two of the cohorts began their trek towards him. He wanted to get this over with quickly … unlike the fake, he didn't care to draw attention.

"N-Natsu-!" Lucy cried worriedlyNatsu knocked away one of the idiots with his fist, and the other with his leg, balancing himself once more as he continued to glare at the head of the bunch. _Fake Salamander … bring it on!_ He began to pace himself as he walked towards the culprit.

'Salamander' clicked his tongue again. "You asked for it, brat. You brought this upon yourself." He raised his hand, and began to summon his magic. "Prominence Typhoon!" A swirl of blue flames engulfed the ship and the boy, crackling into orange and red flames as it began to eat away at the wood of the ship. Thankfully, all the victims had been taken out before this happened, and Lucy had run back to a spot before the flames took over. She froze, ready to use her spirits, but something strange was happening in the flames … _w-what?_

The flame was not dissipating nor growing, but rather … shrinking. The flames began to lift off of the wood, and it was then that she realized that Natsu was standing there … and he _was eating the flames._

"E-eh!" She stuttered, surprised at this strange method. "H-how can someone eat flames?" She wondered aloud, watching as the flames were sucked in through his mouth, smoke rising from the corners as the last of the flames vanished.

The rest of the villainous characters seemed just as flabbergasted. "W-w-w-w-what the hell is he?" "B-Boss, he eats flames!" "Eats … flames … Bora-san, I think he's the _real_ Salamander!"

"Idiot, don't call me by that name!" 'Salamander' snapped, stunned at the still-advancing figure.

"Bora, Bora of Prominence. He was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild several years ago" Wendy magically appear beside Lucy that made her freak out

"Where did you come from!" Lucy shouted

"From the beginning, I was here. I was waiting for Onii-san" Wendy said

"Ohhh…" Lucy said

"But rest assured. Onii-san can handle this" Wendy smiled

"E-EH! But he is fighting with mage you know" Lucy freaked out

"We forgot to tell you but we are mage" Wendy deadpanned

"EEEHHHH!"

"A-Ano…I know yo-you won't bel-believe us but it's th-the truth" Wendy stuttered. It's seems she back to her shy one

Soon, after that Natsu beat Bora and we can see the military come to their ways.

"Craps! Let's get outta here!" Natsu said as he teleport Lucy and Wendy with him

After they teleport, They arrived at the forest

"Fuuhh~ Thanks god. We managed to escape" Natsu said

"That's right, Onii-san" Wendy said

"Umm…Lucy, right?" Natsu asked

"Yes?!" Lucy startled

"We rest for tonight and tomorrow we will accompany you to Fairy tail" Natsu explained

"R-REALLY!" Lucy shrieked in happiness

Both of them covered their ears "Y-Yea"

"Ok, then~" Lucy said but she wonder 'If Natsu magic was fire, why can he use teleport magic' but she shrugged it because tomorrow she will go to Fairy Tail !

Tomorrow morning

Three of them walked to the direction of Fairy tail Guild. Lucy is the one that too happy

"Come on! We almost arrived" Lucy said as she walked faster

Natsu and Wendy look at each other before sighed. _Why we decided to accompany her in the first place!_

"Hey, Guys! Look, we arrived" Lucy shouted

Right now, they are standing in front of Fairy tail Guild. It was a large and two-storing high building. Natsu whistled, Lucy and Wendy look at the guild in awe.

'So this is the guild that Mavis build' Natsu smirked 'It will be interesting here'

That's the end of the chapter .Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW PLS TwT and some of the words , I took it from Fairy tail wiki so don't blame me XD


End file.
